matthews_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
PAW Patrol
The PAW Patrol were a group of kids and pets led by Ryder that patrol Adventure Bay. They are now also patrolling the Universe during and after World War III. Battle Cries *'Chase': Chase is on the case! *'Marshall': I am fired up! *'Rachel': Help is on its' way! *'Rocky': Green means go! *'Rubble': Rubble on the double! *'Ryder': No job is too big, no pup is too small!; PAW Patrol is on a roll!; PAW Patrol, to the lookout!; Whenever there is trouble, just yelp for help! *'Skye': This pup is going to fly! *'Zuma': Let us dive in! Members *Ryder: a Malay-born Nick Juniorian ten-year old boy who was a tech-wiz and also an elite soldier of the United Nations Security Council and Nick Jr. Country Armed Forces in a Malay accent. *Marshall: a clumsy, but big-hearted dalmation with the skills of a fireman in a light American accent. *Rubble: a gruff-looking but sweet bulldog with the skills of a construction worker in a light Canadian accent. *Rocky: a enthusiastic and resourceful mixed breed with recycling skills in a light Filipino accent. *Skye: a graceful, cute, and smart cockapoo with the skills of a pilot in a light Welsh female teen accent. *Zuma: the water-loving and laughter loving chocolate labrador with skills of a lifeguard in a light British accent. *Chase: the athletic and serious German sheperd with the skills of a police officer who also suffered allergies in a German accent and made the motto that says "Non opus est nimium, nec praeire canis minor!". History Pre-War Before World War III prevails, Ryder rescued all the pups. The pups were so happy that they got help and wanted to help other people in trouble. Ryder taught them skills and they all soon became the PAW Patrol. World War III During the Soviet occupation of Nick Jr. Country, the PAW Patrol are now armed with weapons and are able to stop the invaders and help people around the world. Birth of the PAW Patrol Motto On 6 June 3014, during the assault landing of Elmore Beach as part of the invasion of Elmore, Chase approached Alex and Katie and asked “What outfit are you wearing?”, Alex and Katie answered "Wearing the PAW Patrol jackets, sir!" To this, Chase replied “Well, Goddarn it, if you are part of the PAW Patrol, there is no job if it is too big, but there no pup is too small to lead the way of God!” From this, the PAW Patrol motto—"Non opus est nimium, nec praeire canis minor!"—was born and is translated in Latin, which literally means "No job is too big, no pup is too small to lead the way!". Post-World War III After the Soviet government surrenders to the PAW Patrol, the PAW Patrol is now recommending the government of Nick Jr. Country to stop claiming Spartly Islands and let the Spartly Islands gain indepenence. The fate of the PAW Patrol, along with all the regular and special factions all together, including the United Nations are all unknown. Category:Allied Alliance Category:Factions Category:Special Factions Category:Teams